


Can You Tell Me Her Name

by MapsioMorrigan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsioMorrigan/pseuds/MapsioMorrigan
Summary: Of course Lance knew her, she was one of his best friends. He knew everything about her, her love for peanut butter cookies, her adoration for cute little robots, her brave albeit sometimes rash determination. Everything. Except her real name. Based off my post from Tumblr about if Pidge had been an answer on Garfle Warfle Snick.





	Can You Tell Me Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, it was all because of you I wrote it in the first place!!

                Lance was panicking, holding the back of his head as he looked at the next picture of the supposed person he knew. Of course he remembered these people, but they were paladins of Voltron! The defenders of the universe! They met _a lot_ of people on their travels, give him a break!! He was sweating. Why did they have to land here on this stupid, horrible, _messed up_ game show?! _Come onnnn, Lance!! You can do this!_

                "He stole the Blue Lion?" the host reminded him.

                "That, too," Lance replied irately.

                Bob leaned forward, a smug look on his face. "What's his name?" Lance hated the smiley arrogant look of Bob, making him even more irritated. He looked away.

                "Uuuurrrkaayyy, it's on the tip of my tongue..."

                "Travelled with Nyma and Beezer," Bob reminded him of again. That sparked a bit of a memory in Lance.

                "Yeah, Pidge loved that robot," he said as he put his hand to his forehead. How could he not remember the name of this self-satisfied jerk. One would think he could remember the name of the person that succeeded in not only distracting them but also hijacking the Blue Lion. He ended up changing his ways in the end, but still.

                "Rolo!!" Bob finally said. Lance hung his head. One more missed question and he'd become the snick's mid-afternoon snack. He had to get through this!! Their whole lives, not to mention the lives of so many inhabitants of the universe, depended on him and the others. He cracked his neck, stretched his fingers out, and got in a ready stance.

                "Bring it on, _Bob_ ," Lance said, narrowing his eyes and emphasizing his name at the end. He stared at the screen, many familiar faces, most of which he knew the names to, flashing before his eyes. Finally it slowed down. Commander Iverson, _Ryner_ , **_Kolivan_** , and-!!

                The roll stopped on a glasses wearing girl with short hair and amber eyes, wearing her usual green paladin armor. Lance grinned from ear to ear. _I! Got! This!!_

                He turned to Bob, an incredibly satisfied look on his face. "You lost this time, Bob, looks like I won't be the snick's snack today!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the clear tube. "That, my unbelievably annoying compadre, is Pidge."

                Bob simply smiled, gesturing his hand towards the picture of the light brown haired girl. "That is Pidge alright, but as I'm sure you know, that is only her _nickname._ "

                Lance blanched. _What._

                "We'll give you one more chance," Bob narrowed his eyes despite the wide smile on his face. "What is her real name?"

                Lance stared off. _Her name isn't Pidge... Of course her name isn't Pidge!! What kind of mother would name her own daughter Pidge?? Okayyy, think think think think, Lance, think._ How could she go through all of this with them and never tell them her own name? Not that it was a huge problem, she obviously was comfortable enough around them just to be referred to as Pidge, but come on! How could Lance really think she went through her whole life named Pidge?!

                Lance peered through the glass, catching the amber eyes of the green paladin, herself holding her head in a guilty panic. Her eyes were sparkling, or.... were they glistening with tears? His breath caught in his throat, his eyebrows knitting up in worry. He didn't want to make her feel like this, like she was a horrible friend for never thinking to tell him her given name. She was comfortable enough with that nickname for a reason. Suddenly she looked up, fresh tears sitting on her soft light eyelashes. Blue eyes locked with amber, Lance shooting her a small smile. _It's not your fault, Pidge_ , he thought. Echoes of his words rattled through his mind, stumbling forward, his hands hitting the glass. Looking up into her eyes, he felt something. Something different, something.... mesmerizing.

                He stared back at her, suddenly seeing every freckle on her face, every sparkle in her eyes, her soft, pink lips parting, the way her hair twirked up in random little spots. He felt a twang in his stomach, travelling up his arms, down his legs, feeling sparks fire out his fingers and toes, his hair standing on the back of his neck. His breathing became quick and heavy, suddenly seeing nothing but Pidge in his line of view, her face looking as mesmerized as he thought his may be. Galaxies of blue and green meshed together, dancing like clouds of smoke and exploding before their eyes, trillions of blue and green stars falling all around them. In his mind's eye, he felt Pidge directly in front of him, the two dressed in their plain clothes, their hands instinctively reaching out toward one another. Their hands lightly pressed together, skin touching skin, their fingers threading together, an astonishing glimmer of coolness felt between the two. And yet, despite these sparklings and flutterings in his stomach, Lance never questioned the feeling. Very faintly, very quietly, memories of their time spent together flashed before his eyes. Soft words whispered in the back of his mind.

                Lance opened his eyes, finding himself back in the game show's tube, staring directly at the girl in front of him. She opened her eyes, Pidge's cheeks dusting a shade of pink, and not long after that a deep, sensational red, hugging her shoulders, obviously having experienced everything that he had simultaneously. She huffed out a long held breath, her glasses slightly fogging, Pidge removing them to reveal her bright, twinkling amber eyes and more freckles dotting her face. Lance almost couldn't take it, curling his hands into themselves against the cool glass of the tube. He chuckled, looking at this amazing, short, brown haired girl catch her breath. They locked eyes once more, knowing that the fluttering was felt by both of them in that moment.

                "Well, Lance?" Bob asked. "Can you tell me her name?"

                "Katie," he said, the word falling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

                "What was that?"

                His eyes never left hers, and hers never left his. "Her name is Katie."


End file.
